


Sex Heaven: Adjusting to a Free Use Life

by secretagentshhh



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretagentshhh/pseuds/secretagentshhh
Summary: A family moves to a new country which has a "Free Use" law that enables anyone to have sex with anyone and encourages people to have sex with as much people as possible.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

A family of seven move to a country which has a "Free Use" law, which forces everyone to allow being fucked at anyone's request and encourages everyone to have sex with each other, even family and children.

This family consists of the parents, triplets and two older siblings

Family:  
James: 36 year old dad

Victoria: 34 year old mom

Luke: 17 year old boy

Jessica: 16 year old girl

Marco: 14 year old boy

Dave: 14 year old boy

Olivia: 14 year old girl

They all know about the place they are moving to but have not talked much about the free use aspect apart from the kids bragging to their friends. James and Victoria once they get to their house tell the family that they should have sex with each other often, as the law encourages, and because some people will tell them to fuck people they don't want or family members anyway and they will have to get used to it.  
After the talk, no one has had any sex yet, in fact all the kids except Luke are virgins too and by the end of the night everyone has settled in somewhat to their new house.


	2. Parents Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Victoria decide to involve Marco in their sex to get him ready for school.

It was night and everyone was in their rooms on a device, slightly uncomfortable due to the conversation they had earlier. James and Victoria decided to have some sex as they regularly do as a celebration of moving.  
"Oh yeah James put it in, oh I cant wait for us fucking more often"  
"Yeah I guess, I just love you so much and I'm happy we moved here, I got a great job".  
James and Victoria continued fucking, until James remembered the conversation they had earlier.  
"You know Victoria, we really should get one of the kids to join us here, you know to teach them"  
"Hmm, you're right, though I haven't had sex with anyone except you before. But who should it be? One of the triplets I guess?"  
"Yeah, they would be the ones which need to learn. How about Marco?"  
"Marco would be fine."  
"Marco it is then. Marco!"  
Marco came running downstairs not expecting to see his parents naked on a bed, with his mother slightly covered in cum. He quickly diverted his eyes, embarrassed, but his mother told him to look.  
"Its fine Marco, we are your parents and we have sex, its natural and tomorrow you are going to be fucking a lot of the girls and boys in your school, so you need to get used to that."  
James interrupted. "You are going to have sex with both of us, it is called a threesome, although you probably already know that right?"  
Marco didn't answer, he knew what it was from porn but wouldn't dare tell his parents, even when they were telling him to have sex with them.  
"Uh, okay".  
"Get undressed now honey", Marco's mother said.

After getting undressed, Marco sat on his parents bed with his penis fully erect. Victoria put her mouth around her son's cock, which was quite a bit smaller than his father's but around average for his age. Marco groaned out of pleasure, it felt much better than masturbating, he quickly came, after less than 30 seconds.  
Victoria was surprised, "Well that was fast, I guess this is your first experience with a woman". James decided to add another factor in. "Marco, your mother will continue to suck you off, but you will also have to have sex with men, so can you do the same thing your mother is doing to you to me?"  
"Yes", Marco replied.  
James shoved his dick into his sons mouth as Marco sucked it and moved his tongue around like an expert, almost learning from his mother as he was giving and receiving pleasure from the people who created him. Marco put in a lot of effort grabbing his dad's balls and deep-throating his cock James confessed he was better than his mother. After a while James pulled out and Victoria stopped giving her son a blowjob.  
"James do you think-"  
"Yes, its time".  
Marco was confused, but he saw his mother get on her bed with her legs spread wide apart signalling for him to come to her. Marco proceeded and Victoria told him what was going to happen.  
"Marco sweetie, you will have sex with me, proper sex and James your father will have sex with you from behind, a proper threesome"  
"So this is my virginity being taken? By my mom and dad?"  
"Virginity means nothing, you're going to have sex with many people anyway so what matters if its the first."  
Marco stuck his dick in his mother's vagina. It felt even better than the blowjob. He moved it in and out and in and out just like in the porn videos he watched but he was getting out of breath. "Come on sweetie, you don't have to go that fast, just keep a rhythm, your dad will enter your behind now, it will hurt a bit but just keep pleasuring yourself with me.  
James stuck his dick in Marco's butt, Marco felt a bit of pain but kept fucking his mother. The longer he had sex with his parents, the better it felt, eventually they all felt tired and decided to go to bed.  
James spoke to Marco, "Marco, your butt felt amazing"  
"Thanks dad, by the way mom your pussy is much better than my hand. I cant wait to fuck you guys every day"  
"Okay Marco, get ready for some fucking tomorrow.


	3. Luke and Jessica

Luke and Jessica had to share a room and they hated it. They both were on their phones on their bed and quiet. Luke was upset that his girlfriend broke up with him before they moved and was quite starved for sex. Jessica was a virgin but also a lesbian, being attracted to girls.  
Jessica noticed Luke needed sex and that they would need to fuck anyway, so she had an idea.  
She took off her clothes and started masturbating. Luke freaked out, "Jess!? What are you doing, disgusting!". Jessica replied "Look, we're gonna need to fuck soon, lets just get it over with".  
Luke was shocked, "No, you're my sister and aren't you a lesbian?"  
"Yeah, but in this country everyone fucks everyone".  
Jessica crawled up to Luke and started stroking his cock. She then put Luke's dick all the way in her mouth. Luke was supposed to be disgusted but he wasn't, he was very confused as to why he wasn't, in fact it felt so good.  
"Ahh-ah"  
Luke came in his sister's mouth. She swallowed it whole.  
"See that wasn't so bad was it?"  
Jessica then got up and carefully positioned herself above Luke's penis, then she lowered herself on.  
"Oh, ahhhhhh, ahhhhh, ohhhhh". Jessica was having her virginity taken by her brother.  
"I may be a lesbian and not attracted to men, but this feels sooo good".  
Luke didn't say anything but kept pounding away, grunting as he pushed his cock further into his sister. He then put his face in Jessica's petite boobs and started licking. He had never noticed how good his sister's body was until now, curvy and soft, slightly tanned. He just kept on pushing, fucking, harder and harder until he came again and again.  
Jessica got off Luke but they weren't quite done yet.  
"Luke, I feel like some lesbian sex now, why don't I fuck Olivia and you fuck Dave, try some gay sex".  
"Okay, I mean i'm sure they will be very jealous of us".  
"Yeah".  
Olivia and Dave were best friends, in fact so close many joked that they had incestuous feelings for one another. They would be right, since they both have a huge crush on the other, but have not admitted it.  
Luke called them. "Dave! Olivia! Come in here for just a sec".


End file.
